


A Vision of Venice

by Amrywiol



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrywiol/pseuds/Amrywiol
Summary: Prompt from the Community discord server - "Person A and Person B are on their honeymoon in Venice but because of a storm, they are in lockdown at their hotel so Person A wants to find a way to cheer up Person B."
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Community Prompt Challenge





	A Vision of Venice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morganatique9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganatique9/gifts).



A honeymoon in the most romantic city in the world had seemed like such a good idea at the time. That was before the worst storm in fifty years had hit Venice, flooding out the ground floor of their hotel and trapping Jeff and Annie in their room near the top of the building and leading to a particularly frustrating argument that had been more about the lockdown than each other which ended with Annie storming out of the room. Jeff had followed her a couple of minutes later, but she had already disappeared. Cursing softly, he’d returned to the room to wait for her return.

It had been almost an hour before she came back. “Annie! Where have you been?” He cried out in a mixture of anger and relief.

“Come with me Jeff. I mean it.” The expression on her face was grim.

“Annie-” but she’d already turned around and walked out the door. This time he followed her out.

“Where are we going?” 

“Just follow me, Jeff.”

They went down the corridor and up two flights of stairs. Annie produced a key and opened a door. Jeff followed her through, and found they were in the rooftop bar which was supposed to have been closed by the storm. She led him over to a table where there was an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne in it, she popped the cork and poured two glasses before leading him to the picture window that lined an entire side of the bar.

The storms had given way to a light rain, and the sun was starting to break through the clouds. In the distance, the domes of St Mark’s Cathedral were lit by golden light.

“How did you manage-” he gasped in awe. Annie smiled at him. 

“The manager is a sucker for honeymooners. It didn’t take much persuading to get him to give me the key," she finished happily. "The  _ only _ key.” She emphasised.

“You mean…” He whispered. He looked down at her face, the cathedral wasn’t the only thing glowing in the pale sunlight.

“Yes.” She said as she stood up on tiptoe. Jeff grinned as he closed the gap and their lips met.


End file.
